


With You I Have Everything

by CSCreations



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Quiet Moment, baby hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 20:23:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21326137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSCreations/pseuds/CSCreations
Summary: Emma and Killian welcome their daughter into the world.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Kudos: 16





	With You I Have Everything

She had gone into labor that morning. She felt nothing but pain when her handmaidens sat her down on her bed. Her husband grasping her hand like it was the most precious treasure he ever held. He was always there brushing her sweat off the wet forehead, supporting her in every way he could as she slowly gave birth to their daughter. When her scream was first heard Emma had forgotten the way pain had influenced her body, tears fell down to her cheeks as the royal couple was staring the life they had created. She was definitely the most beautiful creature to ever lay their eyes upon, a perfect combination of both and a solid truth that their love would live forever in her heart.

The handmaidens took no time to sweep the baby off the blood she was covered with and put her into clean clothes for her grandparents to see. Emma wore her pink gown the one embroidered with roses and a matching pink corset to balance all out, her hair was no longer messy but braided in an elegant way fit for a princess. One of the handmaidens who held the infant passed her baby in her arms, now the page was clean in her eyes. She had her beauty as the Prince wished. Everyone had thought she would look like him instead she looked the world like him. A pair of blue eyes staring at her gently was all the proof she needed. She sat down on the chair near the snowy window where she rested with her newborn nestling quietly in her arms, singing a lullaby while kissing her flushed cheeks. Killian then came, his heart melting at the sight of his wife and daughter. He took his wife in his arms and they both surrounded their daughter. For a moment everything was silenced. Only the sound of the snow falling was audible. This fragment of moment would be a cherished memory. There was nothing to be said. Once this room, had been the room of pain and waiting, now it was filled with the utter love of pure life. With hope in their eyes, the prince and the princess gave each other a gentle kiss on the lips before turning to sing together at last their love hymn to their child. She was now their happy beginning as the whole world apart from her was too small to be noticed.


End file.
